memefandomcom-20200213-history
Gamer-Furry War
The Gamer-Furry War also known as The Great Tik Tok War is an ongoing conflict between the Gamer's Alliance and the Furry Axis. The war Before the war Numerous attacks on The Socialist Gamer republic and Furries alike were common before the war. With Gamers being the most oppressed group around the world, the Furries took advantage of this oppression and began to arm themselves to take over the next big platform, as the Gamers were one of the few forces to pose a fight. The two factions had clashed in the past, with conflicts in games such as Splatoon 2 and Sonic, hence the hostilities between the two groups. Start of the war TikTok bought musical.ly on November 9th, 2017. on August 2nd, 2018 the two sites merged, forming the new era of TikTok. From there many people flocked to TicTok, including the Gamers and Furries. On November 10th, the Furries initiated their plan, and suddenly many innocent people were under fire from the Furries, who had made it their goal to take TikTok. They begged Gamers to come to their aid, and so they did. Beginning of the war (November 2018) The early days of the war were on a smaller scale compared to the later sections. With war officially declared on November 10, both sides began to hunt the other, with the Gamer taking a comparatively more defensive approach as opposed to the relentless aggression displayed by the Furries. The Furries hit hard, taking control of much of the Northern and Eastern USA. Various important factions from around the world began joining the war, with the Weebs and Weeaboos splitting in two to fight each other, allied with either side respectively, the K-Pop fangirls to join the Furries and to spread their favorite culture, The Soviet Union with the Gamers, thanks to their typically communist nature. The Anti Furry Force joined the Gamers early in the war, and was committed to doing more of the offensive attacks, and also helped defend the southeastern United States. However, as more and more regions joined the war, fighting began to stabilize, allowing Gamers to hold the line and fighting ground to a halt. Stagnation and Ceasefire (December 2018) In early December of 2018, the war began to wind down as Gamers strengthened defences and the Furries entrenched themselves within their . By this point, most of the major campaigns had ended, leaving the two sides to face each other without much success. With resources dwindling and morale low, the two parties agreed to a ceasefire midway through December. Various other wars popped up throughout december, and hostilities continued between the two sides, despite the ceasefire. Many small raids were conducted across borders, meaning any hostilities were not lowered. This all came to a head in January 2019. End of the Gamer-Furry War (January 2019) The war started again when some gamers didn't like that there was no conflict happening so they tried starting the gamer-furry war once again. Most gamers and furries did not want to be a part of it so it died out quickly at the end of February.